


I Always Find You

by Stahmatarr



Category: ABBA (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, They're All Gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stahmatarr/pseuds/Stahmatarr
Summary: When Frida and Agnetha meet, something clicks immediately between them. A day is never ordinary between the two. Set between Frida's and Agnetha's perspectives.





	1. Coffee with a Cutie

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Fridalism on Instagram! <3 
> 
> No beta, all spelling errors are mine.

I can’t remember the exact date I met Agnetha Fältskog, but I do remember every detail around it. I remember that it was snowing, I felt like I’d never see the sun, the café, and then her face. 

I forgot all about that darkness after that day. 

 

Benny had been dragging me all around Stockholm, the bitter air starting to become more of a bather as the days became shorter and nights longer. Another winter, another day, another year in this industry. 

To forget some of the drag that day Benny pulled me into a some random cafe. 

“You know, Benny, if I knew you were going to drag me everywhere I would’ve just stayed at home.” 

Benny raised his eyebrows with fake surprised, making a joking face at her. 

“Oh, Frida, I don’t think you’ll want to miss this.” He gave me a smirk after this, “Björn brought a friend with him.” He gave me wink and a light jab with his elbow as he turned his body towards where his boyfriend was now sitting. 

I knew what he meant immediately. She was the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen. I saw her and Björn sitting and talking at a table near the corner of the café. I made not of that because my mouth was slightly agape and that would’ve been quite embarrassing. 

Benny led the way to the table, greeting Björn and Agnetha. 

“And this must be Frida,” Björn said with a smile. “This is Agnetha, I imagine Benny already told you about her.  
“Actually he didn’t, but I’m quite happily surprised. My name is Anni-Frid, though most people just call me Frida, nice to meet you,” I said as Björn pulled up a seat beside Benny.

I was transfixed. She was beautiful, with blonde hair past her shoulders, light blonde in color. She had doe eyes, soft lips, eyes that seemed like ice, and a soft and slender looking body. I wasn’t prepared for what might have been considered out first date, messy hair and in my jeans and t-shirt, shedding off my fall jacket. 

I sat beside her, fidgeting in my seat a little bit, so close to this beautiful woman. I didn’t let it show. I’d never let someone see me lose my cool. Or at least not immediately. 

“I’m Agnetha, Björn has told me so much about you! I had no clue you were friends with Benny,” she then looked at Benny,”Why haven’t you introduced me earlier?” she said in a voice that was somehow both meek and commanding in a way. 

“It was a surprise, honey,” Benny said with a laugh, putting his arm around Björn. Björn chuckled at that, and she blushed a little bit. 

“Well! I’m going to get some coffee,” I said abruptly, getting out of my seat and heading towards the counter. I needed to break up some of that tension. The rest got up after me, and we all got our coffees, pleasantly warm against my still kind of cold hands. 

After a while of light talking, Björn and Benny began to jokingly argue about some of their music they had started making together, whether or not piano this, or guitar that. 

Agnetha was awkwardly stirring her coffee with her spoon so I spoke up, “So, how did you and Björn meet?” 

“Oh,” she replied, “We were in a TV show once. We are both in the music industry, you see. Nothing romantic, really. He’s just interested in my voice, and we’ve grown to be close friends. And it’s cheaper to live with someone else.” At that her face grew into a toothy smile, the slight gap in her front teeth the cutest thing ever. 

I knew what Benny was up to. He wanted us to sing. They had a plan. 

 

“Actually, Agnetha, I’m pretty sure I’ve heard you over the radio.” I chuckled, looking at her directly in the eyes. Hazel meeting blue. 

“Well, I do kind of have a small thing going with a studio,” she said, shrugging like it was nothing. “Björn and Benny played me some of your clips to me, I think they’re wanting us to start singing together, with all the planning they’ve been doing.” 

Bingo. It all made sense now, roping me in with a woman that was not only beautiful, but talented as well. The boys were so clever, I could almost smack them. 

We looked at each other at the same time, with a knowing look in both of our eyes. At that moment, we both knew that we were to sing together. It seemed too perfect. She seemed too perfect. 

I felt butterflies in my stomach for the first time in a long time. 

Her hand brushed over mine as she took my cup to put it away. Her skin was soft. 

I shook my head a little, my brown curls falling over my eyes, I needed to clear my head. 

“I’ll be right back,” I said, pulling the boys out of their conversation and Agnetha looking almost dejected. 

I can’t get too attached too fast. I need to play it smart. 

We’d be seeing eachother again. And soon. 

I went outside into the chill to smoke a cigarette. 

I already knew Agnetha had my heart. 

“Dammit, Benny, always your fault,” I chuckled to myself. I squashed out out my cigarette with my boot. Time to put on an act, and show this girl what I’m made of. I gave myself a wicked smile and pushed into the café with gusto. My time to shine. 

I came back to the table and I saw that Benny, Björn, and Agnetha were all grabbing their bags to leave. 

“We’re going to meet like this again sometime, work some things out, I imagine Agnetha has told you about you two singing together,”said Benny. 

I nodded at him, not taking my eyes off of Agnetha. I walked up to her with as much courage as I could, walking right up to her. 

I met her eyes, and brushed some hair out of her face, my finger barely touching her skin. 

“See you soon,” I said with a sly wink, before walking up next to Benny and heading towards the door. 

She gave me a half smile, her pale face blushing. 

 

AGNETHA’S POINT OF VIEW 

“Björn,” I said a little more loudly than normal, “You didn’t tell me she was a flirt!” 

To be honest, I was a little flustered from the whole thing. I didn’t like being out this much, and especially when it came to meeting new people. I knew this was important to Björn though, and he and Benny had been planning something like this for almost a year now, they were looking for a singer who would blend with my voice. And from what I heard from the tapes they had shown me, she was the one. 

“Well, darling, don’t take it too seriously. That’s just Frida for you. Full of energy.” 

As we were walking back to the apartment, with idle chatter every now and then, something caught Björn’s eyes in one of the shopping windows. 

White platform boots. 

The game was on. 

TBC.


	2. Älskling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All spelling errors are mine. I do not proofread these.

Agnetha’s point of view: 

You know, the Björn and Benny always seemed to treat me like a child. Like that, I was too fragile for them. The truth is, is that I’ve been quite lonely for some time. Moving in with Björn was nice and I’m still making music. And both Benny and Björn are planning something, especially since they introduced me to Frida. They’re serious about this group thing. 

I stroked the velvety edge of the love seat I was sitting beside the heater. I could not get Friday out of my mind, she was so… peculiar. Even a little eccentric. Her wild red curls, tan skin, and striking green eyes bored themselves into my memory. She was beautiful and mysterious and almost foreign feeling to me. 

She was so much of what I was not. Or at least that’s how it feels. I wanted to hear her voice. If the boys were right, it would be a match made in heaven. I didn’t want to wait, for once in my life. 

 

-  
A few weeks went by, Agnetha and Frida finally began rehearsing. ABBA was becoming real   
\- 

Björn was right. Our voices melted together like better, the sound gave me goosebumps. My high tones mixing perfectly with her velvet voice. When we sang, it was like we were one. I’ve never felt anything like it. 

The hours were getting late, but it didn’t really matter too much now. The sun was barely out this time of the year. All of us were still in the studio, piecing together a new song. Ring Ring, that was the title. Our manager and the boys wanted to take it to Eurovision. I was both equally terrified of the prospects. Performing in front of that many people. 

On the other hand, Frida seemed ecstatic about it.   
The cigarette in my hand started to burn down, the sofa outside the recording area is like my second bad. 

From a distance I can hear Frida’s laugh, full of joy and energy. Almost like a child’s in some ways. She was coming out of the study. She saw me across the foyer and did this cute little hop-skip-run thing and plopped herself of the sofa next to me. 

“Why are you looking so blue?” Frida asked me, lightly nudging me with her finger. Oh, I wasn’t blue, but I was shy. I hope she couldn’t tell… 

“Oh, you know, I’m just a little tired that’s all,” I said with a little smile and laugh, “You seem just as busy as always.” 

She smiled at me then, her demeanor becoming softer. She frowned for a second, and then fixed it into a half smile. Her eyes looked full of compassion. 

“Come here,” she said, in a slightly babyish voice, pursing her lips and holding out her arms to me. My face always made people treat me like a baby. I did not resist her embrace. 

I slumped my head onto her shoulder and she pulled my arm around herself, holding my hand while the other stroked through my scalp and hair, gently pulling out any knot that was in the way. For once, I was too tired to pull away. I let Frida hold me, gently, I could feel her smile against me. 

“You know, you’re amazing, Agnetha,” Frida said, holding me a little tighter, “Everyone loves you, they think you’re the star.” I pretended not to hear the slight bitterness in her voice. It wasn’t a lie. Most of the press we had gotten was directly at me, my looks and voice. I couldn’t understand what they saw. I couldn’t understand when it was Frida who I admired, my friend and confidante. My secret love. I could hardly believe it myself. 

“Frida,” I said pulling my head up from her lap, my eyes twinkling, “You hold us together, whether you know it or not. Without you I don’t know what I’d do,” I started to trail off, getting lost in thought. “You keep me here, grounded, you see me as a real person, not just a shell. You keep me sane when I have to perform. I lo-...” I stopped myself. I was getting ahead of myself. I’ll pretend I never thought it at all.   
But I knew she heard. I could feel her hands gripping my hair, a little hard, but not painful. Her eyes seemed glazed over. I touched her face lightly, trying to get her attention. 

“Frida,” I said gently, now sitting upright on my own. 

She snapped out of it, thank God, and started to laugh nervously. 

“Sorry, haha, I lost track of thought. Maybe I am more tired than I thought.”

She got up off the sofa, looked at me in the eyes, and dipped her finger below my chin. She bent down and kissed me cheek, I could feel her lip gloss on my cheek, the smell of her flowery perfume and shampoo filling my nose. 

I was intoxicated. I watched her leave the studio, going into the cold. I wanted her arms around me again. I couldn’t lie to myself anymore. I was in love with Frida Lyngstad. 

FRIDA’S POINT OF VIEW 

I’m not sure if I heard it right, but I think Agnetha almost said she loved me. I mean, I’d been a tease and Björn told me she was a romantic… but already? Not like I’m complaining. 

I gave myself a smug smile as I went outside into the cold, lighting a cigarette before I got into my car to go home. Agnetha was soft and sweet, incredibly sensitive and incredibly talented. It was starting to feel like she was put on this earth just for me, a coincidence too good to ignore. 

It was getting late, it was cold, and I needed to go home. 

By the time I got home I was exhausted by the car trip, and desperate to be inside near the warmth. I dropped my things, stripped of my clothing in exchange for an incredibly large sweatshirt, and bundled up in my blankets. 

My thoughts were plagued by Agnetha, her smile, her voice, her feel. Every time I close my eyes I feel like I can see her. I could feel my heartstrings now, something like a drug. This exact moment I realized that I had it bad for Agnetha Fältskog and that it wasn’t a game any longer. I hugged myself in bed, trying to shake myself out of it. Sleep wasn’t happening… I wondered if Agnetha was still awake at this hour… the phone was beckoning to me. 

I picked up the phone and dialed her number. 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!


	3. Kisses Of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting toasty,..,.,.,...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not betas or proofread. All errors are mine. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 3

I picked up the phone and dialed Agnetha, it was about 1 A.M. It was risky but I often knew she would stay up late after sessions in the studio.

It rang three times, and on the fourth, she answered. I breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Hello?” Her voice sounded a little weary and confused.

“Hi Agnetha, it’s Frida.” I heard a small sigh of relief on the other end. 

“Is everything okay, you did walk out rather suddenly after we got out of the studio.” 

Dammit… She was on to me. 

“Well… I’m better now. I miss you.” There was a pause on the other side of the line, and then what sounded like a little hiccup. 

“Oh, Frida, you’ve never told me before that you missed me… Sometimes I think you even avoid me.” Agnetha’s voice sounds strained, I pressed the receiver closer to my head, my free running through my tumble of red curls. 

“No, no…,” I said, my tone losing its prior confidence, “That’s not it at all. In fact, I called you tonight because I can’t stop thinking about.” I gulped. That was a bold move. Only Agnetha could manage to bring me to my knees like this, making me shy for once in my life. My hand was holding onto the phone for real life now. 

Another pause. 

“Frida,” Agnetha said slowly, “We should see each other more, you know, away from the boys outside the studio.”

I could feel my face blush now. I was like a schoolgirl with her first crush. It almost felt unfair. I squared my shoulders and tried to regain some of the confidence I had when I dialed the phone. 

“Yes, we should.” I gulped. “What would you like to do, I know we have tomorrow off from the studio and it’s way too cold to be doing anything outside.” I sighed, okay, that wasn’t too bad. 

“You can come by my place, Björn is going to be out with Benny all day, they’re spending all of tomorrow thinking of songs, kind of romantic.” 

My heart began to beat faster. 

“Sound perfect, Ana. What time?” 

“Just stop sometime this afternoon, I’m not going out and I’m sleeping in. I mean, it’s already the morning, technically.” She let out a small laugh at the end. I could imagine her perfectly, smiling into the phone as she lay in bed. 

“Sure thing. Well, I’m exhausted. I’ll see you tomorrow. Agnetha, I don’t know what I would do without you.” Here we go, my boldness coming back to me at the end. Typical. 

“Same to you, Anni-Frid. Good night, lilla gumman.”

AGNETHA’S POINT OF VIEW: 

It was getting to be later in the afternoon. I was bundled up in some comfortable sweatpants and hoodie and was wrapped up in a blanket on my sofa. I had slept in until around 10 A.M., Björn left around 11:30 A.M It was oddly quiet in the apartment. I couldn’t bear the thought of listening to music. I grabbed a book instead, Guest of Reality by Pär Lagerkvist. The woman on the cover reminded me of Frida, her hair and spice. 

I read for a little while, the subject matter of the novel not really lightening up the situation. I couldn’t even look outside for relief. No one was about these days, these short days and long nights. Snow coating practically in sight. It was an especially cold year. 

The moment I picked up the phone to call Frida to head on over I heard the knock on the door. 

I jumped up in excitement! My sock feet gliding over the apartment’s hardwood floor and to the door. 

I opened it and saw her. She was beautiful, her face deep in the hood of one of her new fur coats. She was wearing bell bottom jeans, the coat covering up the majority of her though. 

“Come on in,” I said shutting the door behind her, “I’m so happy to see you. I stroked the front of her coat. “It’s so soft,” I said to myself. “Are you thirsty.” 

“No, I’m quite alright, just a bit chilly.” She slipped off her shoes at the door. And I grabbed her coat for her. 

I went and got coffee anyways. Never a wrong time for coffee, especially in this kind of weather. It felt like electricity, the tension that was growing around us. 

I poured her and I a cup. 

We set together closely, not talking too much. I held my mug letting it warm my freezing hands. They were always cold. It didn’t matter how hot it was. Eventually, it wasn’t enough, they started to feel kind of numb so I started to massage them. 

Frida must have noticed because she grabbed one of them from me. 

“My God, your hands are ice cold,” she said as she folded my right hand into her own, trying to warm them with friction. I felt my heart jump, Frida’s hands were so soft to the touch. She moved my hand to her mouth where she kissed it. She looked at me directly in the eyes. 

“You know, Agnetha, you don’t have to be so cold.”

“Why,” I smiled, showing her that I could be different, “Would you of all people warm me up?”

“I could if you wanted me to.” She moved our mugs onto the coffee table. Frida leaned forward. I could feel her breath on my lips. “Would you like that?”

“Maybe I would,” I said right before pressing my lips to hers with force, but pulling back just as fast. I couldn’t believe what I’d just done. I’d just kissed the women I’d been dreaming about for months. Frida. 

Frida herself looked a little shocked, but only shortly before a wicked grin crossed her face, her green eyes seeming to sparkle against the lamps in the den. 

I felt her hand touch my knee and slightly travel up my thigh. 

“I burn for you.”

TBC.


	4. Rugs and Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frida and Agnetha get it on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated E. Kiddies turn away now.

CHAPTER 4 

AGNETHA’S POINT OF VIEW: 

I could feel Frida’s hand move from my knee to my thigh, her fingernails teasing my skin.   
I could also feel my heart begin to race in my chest. I’m not going to lie, this is what I wanted. But I never thought it actually would. I felt like I was drunk when I hadn’t had a drop. It was all going a little too fast, my head was spinning, and I had the perfect idea to calm my nerves and slow it a bit down. Drinks.   
I put my hand over the one on my thigh and moved it back down my thigh. I held eye contact with Frida, I didn’t want her to think I was rejecting her.   
“Would you like some wine?” I said, getting up from the sofa… Even if she didn’t, I did. I smiled to myself internally.   
“Yes, I would.”  
Frida’s eyes seem to be lost in thought. I mean, for all my reservation, I’ve always been a tease. 

FRIDA’S POINT OF VIEW:

When Agnetha moved my hand away at first I thought I had offended her, but her heavy-lidded eyes and cheeky smile didn’t suggest that. She got up to get some wine, I could use it. I was a little more nervous now, Agnetha seemed to have the upper hand now in this situation. She came back from the kitchen with an opened bottle of wine and two classes. 

“It’s some French wine I can’t pronounce. But it’s good.” 

She poured us a glass, and I took a sip. She wasn’t wrong. It had a smokey kind of flavor to it, and it also reminded me slightly of blueberries. It was delicious. We drank and we talked, the alcohol starting to get to our heads as we opened up and began to talk freely, uninhibited now. We were now down to the last bit of wine in the bottle. Both of us had red cheeks, from the wine and also from the laughing. 

I leaned up to Agnetha now, not even thinking as I did it. 

AGNETHA’S POINT OF VIEW: 

Frida was leaning against me now, it almost reminded me of a cat the way she came up to me on all fours, before pushing her side into me. Had I not been drunk I would have probably been embarrassed, but it didn't matter now. 

I put my hands into her hair, laughing as she pushed closer into me. I could feel the warmth radiating off of her body and onto mine. She was laughing now, a little hysterically, because she fell into the crack of the sofa, looking squished a silly. I couldn’t help myself, I began to laugh too with tears coming out of my eyes. I helped pull her out of the crevice and we both tumbled off the sofa and onto the shag rug beneath us. 

After a few moments of raucous laughter, we settled down, both blissed out. Frida propped herself onto her elbow and looked at me, her eyes seeming somehow both innocent and hungry. 

“Can I kiss you?” she asked, her normally haughty attitude subsiding. She seemed so gentle right then. 

“Yes.”

She got off her elbow and moved so that her face was directly over mine. We looked into each other's eyes and it was like time stood still. Frida lowered herself down and gently brushed her lips against mine, barely so, but they felt so soft. Like no other kiss, I’d never been with a woman before like this. I didn’t care though. 

I couldn’t stand it, so I pushed my head up and caught her lips again, in a crushing kiss, brushing my tongue against her lower lips. Frida opened her mouth slightly and I felt her tongue slide against my own. If there was a heaven, I felt like I was there with Frida. After a few moments, I pulled back. 

“Let’s go to the bedroom,” I said getting up rather quickly and pulling her along with my hand. 

The bedroom wasn’t anything too fancy, in fact, it was rather plain. I turned on a side lamp so I could see her. 

She followed me to the side of the bed and began to undress me slowly, removing one article of clothing at a time, beginning with my shirt and pausing before removing my underclothes. 

“You want to do this?” she said, I felt better with her asking. 

“Yes,” I nodded, my voice sounding faint from desire. 

At the confirmation she hugged herself around me undoing the clasp of my bra, letting it fall onto the floor with the rest of my clothes. 

FRIDA’S POINT OF VIEW: 

Her breasts were gorgeous, larger than my own, and fit into my hands perfectly. I moved Agnetha to lay down on the bed while I kissed her deeply, while also sometimes dragging my teeth down the side of her neck, which would make her gasp at the sensation. Her eyes were starting to flutter shut and her hands were beginning to grasp the sheets. 

“Please, Frida, stop teasing,” she said she looked up at me and took off her last remaining article of clothing. Her panties. The joke was on her, I’d only just started to play with her. I gave her a devilish smile, running my nails over her nipples, and down her belly to rest above her slit, petting the area right above it. 

“Patience, lovely,” I said moving my face down from her breasts to the tits, sucking on her nipples before nipping them slightly. 

The sounds coming out of Agnetha were obscene, she’d squeal and groan, hardly able to stand still. She was incredibly sensitive, with goosebumps all over her body, one of her hands in her own hair and one in mine, trying to push me lower. 

I stood up from her, removing all contact from her body, hearing her groan in growing frustration. She almost looked mad. She must have forgotten that I still had my clothes on. She saw this and with a childlike temper knocked away my hands that were undoing my own clothing, and practically started to rip them off of my body. I was no longer laughing and was consumed with lust. She kissed me then, feeling every part of my now naked body, grabbing me by my ass and pushing me into herself. Our bodies moved again each other, soft flesh against soft flesh. I curled my hands in her long blonde hair, bending her neck back so I could kiss the length of her neck, then pushing her back into the bed so I could get down to business. 

Her pussy was like tasted rainwater. 

Both of her hands were in my hair, pushing me closer as I pushed her clit around with my tongue. I relented, giving her everything she wanted. 

She was moaning my name now, her breath hitching when I pushed a finger into her, the walls of her core absolutely drenched with lust. You could hear every time I pushed in, finding the spot inside of her that I knew would push her over the edge. Her grip on my hair was almost starting to hurt. 

I started to go faster, creating a rhythm between sucks, licking, and nipping on her clit, syncing it all up with the rhythm of my fingers fucking her. She let one of her hands go as she started to fondle her own tits, her head thrown back, her eyes closed, and her mouth open in ecstasy. I didn’t take my eyes off of her. 

She was getting close and I moved my free hand between my own leg, moving between rubbing my clit and fucking myself. I could feel my wetness beginning to drip down my legs. I could hardly handle it. 

After a few moments, I felt her legs wrap around me, drawing me even closer, my face deep in her snatch now, my face wet with her slick. I began to suck on her slit, lightly brushing it with my teeth which sent her over the edge, shaking. I felt a small gush of wetness coat my finger as I felt the walls of her pussy pulse around my fingers. She was gasping now, calling out my name over and over again. She was shaking with pleasure. 

It didn’t even take me a minute after her orgasm for myself to come, gasping and heaving at the sensation as we stilled our movements. 

The air smelled like sex. 

I moved up to her and kissed her, the taste of herself coating her tongue. She was panting from the kiss, only stopping when we needed air. After a long while, I pulled away, laying down gently beside her. 

She moved so that her head was against my breasts. I could feel her gentle breathing against me. 

The last thing I can remember was the kiss she placed onto my cheek as I began to slip into a dreamless sleep. 

AGNETHA’S POINT OF VIEW:   
No one had fucked me like Anni-Frid Lyngstad. I could hardly think. I was resting against her now, she was so warm. So much warmer than myself. My arms were wrapped around her, and so was one of her legs. My body was still humming with my orgasm. 

“You know, I think I love you, Frida,” I whispered, not wanting to take away from the beautiful feeling. “I need to see you again, I don’t want you to go away.” I ran my nails up her arm in a soothing fashion. 

And then I heard a snore. 

She didn’t hear anything of what I’d just said. Maybe for the best.

And at that, I let myself fall asleep as well as well. Nothing could stop what I felt for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed!!


	5. Poorly Kept Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some secrets are harder to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd. So all spelling errors are mine. I did not proofread these.

CHAPTER 5 

When I woke up I was still wrapped up in Frida’s embrace. We were facing each other now, both holding each other. I could feel her gentle and sleepy breath across my cheek. I almost couldn’t believe what had just happened some hours ago. I moved my hand from the small of her back and tangled my hand into her crimson hair. I drifted lazily back into sleep. 

It was Frida who woke me again. I woke up to her stroking my hair away from my face, her green eyes looking calmer than I’d ever seen them. She gave me a small smile when my eyes fluttered open. 

“Goodmorning, angel,” she said, placing a light kiss on my lips. I could feel them buzzing even after the kiss so I touched my fingers to them. I felt like I was in heaven like nothing could stop me as long as I was with her by my side. 

I turned on my side and Frida followed suit, taking on the position of being the big spoon. I felt her nose snuggle against my neck and her hands move along the side of my body to rest at my waist. 

“Last night was amazing,” I said, moving one of my legs against hers. 

I felt her smile against my neck and then move up to where she could whisper into my ear, “You know, if you’re a good girl, we can do this again. After work in the studio.”

THE STUDIO. I had completely forgotten that we had to do more recording today to make up for getting out early last night. I shot up out of bed to check the clock. PHEW. We still had about an hour before we had to go back, and the studio was only about a block away from Björn and I's apartment. 

“Oh, honey!” Frida began to laugh at my panic, digging her face into the pillow. She was shaking with laughter. 

Frida was still Frida. Joker. 

After her laughing spell was over, she leaned over to me and grabbed me by my waist, pulling me to her chest so her breasts were pressed against my face. 

“We wonder how long it’ll take Björn and Benny to catch on.” She has that wicked smirk on again, and I was relished her skin as it moved against my own. I could feel warmth beginning to pool between my legs but I knew we wouldn’t have enough time before we had to go back to the studio, she continued by asking, “Ana, do you have anything I could wear. I didn’t bring anything.” 

She was standing now without the sheet. Her body was gorgeous, long and tan with a small patch of hair between her legs. Her legs seemed to go on forever. I couldn’t get enough. I shook my head. Not now Agnetha. 

“Sure,” I said, wrapping the sheet around me as I went to my closet, “You can wear these.” I pulled out the most regular looking jeans, t-shirt, and belt I could find. I didn’t want the boys knowing about is just yet. 

I handed them to her. 

“You know, you’re too cute to be real sometimes, Agnetha,” she said as she began to get dressed. She then walked over to the mirror. “Not bad, not bad at all,” she said doing a little dance in front of the mirror. 

As she finished getting dressed I started getting dressed and we then headed out to go to work at the studio. 

We got to the studio and saw Björn and Benny together looking over some the harmony recording we did of our voice last night. They were going to use them as some backups. 

“Hello girls,” Björn said with his usual goofy look on his face, “You two look absolutely radiant this morning.” 

“Thanks,” Frida said, plopping herself down into a chair beside him. 

“Where’s the coffee,” I said, trying not to feel too awkward and nervous. 

“Oh, in the back,” said Benny, waving towards the back exit where the break room was located. There was always coffee there. I don’t know why I asked such a stupid question… 

I went and got some coffee. 

FRIDA’S POINT OF VIEW: 

“What’s up with her,” said Benny, looking concerned, “She looks more nervous than usual. 

“Oh, I think she’s just in one of her moods,” I lied, knowing she felt awkward after last night, pretending nothing had happened today. Well, I mean, I wasn’t intending to keep it a secret for a long time. And either way, the boys would find out soon eventually. We’re always crawled up each other’s asses. 

“Really, Frida?” Björn said with a little attitude, “I feel like you should know considering Agnetha’s called and told me yesterday that you were coming over… and that’s why I stayed at Benny’s.” Björn grabbed Benny’s hand for emphasis and leaned back into his boyfriend's chest. “You’re blushing Frida.” He held out the “a” in my name. I’m not going to lie, I did feel embarrassed. I didn’t know she had called him.

“It’s nothing,” I said stubbornly, raising my nose at them, “We just hung out, had some wine.” 

“Alright Frida, whatever you say,” Benny replied, wrapping his arms around Björn, “You can tell us whenever you’re ready.” 

I scowled at them for a second, ignoring their remarks, and heading into the recording room waiting for Agnetha to come back from whatever she was doing breakroom. I had my arms crossed and looked a little like a kid who didn’t get their candy. 

Agnetha returned and we started recording again. 

We took a break after a while, both of us heading to the back room leaving Björn and Benny behind. We were thirsty. In more ways than one. The time we spend recording had built up tension and we couldn’t hold it any longer. I lifted up Agnetha’s by the bum and put her on the counter, making out with her passionately as I moved one of my hands up her shirt, cradling one of her breasts through her bra. Our lip glosses were smeared. 

I didn’t hear Benny and Björn come in.  
My tongue was shoved inside Agnetha’s mouth when I heard someone clear their throat behind us. It was Benny, and beside him was Björn, both of their mouths hanging open at the sight of us. We were light deer caught in the headlights, unmoving and then breaking apart as fast as possible, still breathing hard from the passionate kiss. 

“Well Benny,” Björn said with a small chuckle, “I can’t say I’m too surprised.” 

“Clean up your faces,” Benny said, pointing at his own mouth with a smile, “And no more making out in the breakroom. Other people need their coffee too,” he said while pouring himself a cup. “And,” he said nudging my side with his elbow, “Congrats. We knew it would work out.” He winked at me. It was my turn for my mouth to hang open. 

The boys had set us up. 

This was the say that ABBA became a band of two couples instead of one. 

I was the happiest I’d ever been in these moments. 

Benny and Björn left the room and we were left alone once more. I gave Agnetha a look, trying to convey as much love as I could through it, and grabbed her arm and went back to the recording room. 

We had work to do. 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please leave a comment if you enjoyed. It helps so much with the writing process. <3


	6. Welcome to Zermatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frida and Agnetha go on vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd. All spelling errors are mine. I did not proofread. Enjoy!

We had just released Arrival, and it was an absolute hit. Critics were going wild and we were selling albums as if there was no tomorrow. I mean, all of out albums ever since we won Eurovision had been a hit, but nothing like this had happened before. I’ve been trying not to let success rush to my head, but I did have something in mind to celebrate. 

I wanted to plan a vacation with Agnetha, just the two of us for a little while. 

I didn’t know where or exactly when, but I knew soon.   
I had to move fast though because the boys were always quick to get us working again. I loved what we did, but it wasn’t really conducive to the kind of relaxation and seclusion that I was seeking. Plus, the only time Agnetha and I had together practically had to be stolen during the time we were finishing up Arrival. I needed to some real time now. 

“Have you ever been skiing,” asked Agnetha absentmindedly, thumbing the page of a book she was trying to read, “You must have.” She looked up from the book entirely now. Her face was so sweet, she always looked a little concerned. As much she seemed to be selfish sometimes, she was also one of the most thoughtful I’d ever met. She was so much wrapped up into one little person. I loved her so much for that. And for so many other reasons as well. 

“Actually, no, I haven’t.” I wasn’t lying, “I’d just never thought to go.”

“Love, you were born in Norway. How could you not have?!” Her voice was filled with laughter then. A smile stretched across her face, the shrinking gap between her teeth barely prominent now. 

“I was two years old!” I exclaimed, myself laughing now as well. I walked over to where she was sitting, cramming myself beside her while pushing her playfully to the side. On top of everything my dog Zappa came up and jumped on our laps, causing both of us to groan. He was so big and hairy. We were both laughing so hard now we were tearing up. After I few moments though, we nudged Zappa back down, and I took his spot, giving Agnetha a kiss, she could probably feel my smile against her lips.

Times like these were the sweetest. 

“I’ve heard Switzerland is amazing to ski, and I’ve never been and I’ve always wanted to,” said Agnetha as she grasped my hair, pulling it up into a messy ponytail. 

“We should do it while we have the time. Pronto, I can start calling for tickets. Like, tonight. And we can head out in a day or two.” Agnetha looked a little surprised, but not unhappy. 

“Y-yeah, I mean, I’d love to!” She wrapped her arms around my front, placing little kisses to the crook of my neck before putting her nose there, leaning her head on my shoulder. 

“You know darling,” she said with a sigh, “You always smell like the sweetest flowers.” 

We would be on a plane (despite her wishes because of her slight fear of airplanes) to Switzerland in no time. 

~~

On the plane to Switzerland

AGNETHA’S POINT OF VIEW: 

My heart was racing. I regret everything. I shouldn’t have agreed to do to skiing in Switzerland. I am terrified and I’m not even on the plane yet. I was walking down the jet bridge while clutching Frida’s hand with a death grip. Flying felt like I was asking for God to kill me. I couldn’t wait to just sit down, glue myself to Frida, and have a strong drink so I could actually handle take off.

We managed to get to our plane. We were lucky to be taking a private jet there. If was basically impossible to travel publically now. It was comprehend being loved so much in a way. They loved what we made so much. They loved us to death. Alone but surrounded by the masses. Both Frida and had have taken on paradoxical existences. The anxiety was starting to make me spiral. I took my seat on the plane. 

“Frida, please hold me.” Take off was going to be soon. Wordlessly, she wrapped her arms around me, pressing gentles kisses to my forehead, whispering little sweet nothings. There was a little bottle of some kind of liquor that was complimentary. I guzzled it down, waiting for the buzz to kick in at any moment. 

In no time we were up in the air. Perfect timing because I was starting to calm down from the alcohol. I continued to let Frida press gentle kisses to me. I even smiles. I loosened my grip on her probably very sore hand now. 

“You’re okay, baby, see? Clear skies.” Frida gestured to the windows. 

 

“No!” I ducked my head, “Please, shut it,” I said, almost like a child. 

I could see Frida smile at me with a little bit of pity in her eyes, but she held me a little bit tighter in response. It was going to be a long flight. 

Halfway through I had another drink 

And by the time we landed at the airport in Switzerland I was already half drunk. Not that I minded, landings made me anxious. 

I smiled at Frida and laid a big kiss on her. She actually seemed surprised. 

“Ana, what if someone sees us?!” 

“Damn them then, I love you.” 

Frida’s eye shot open. 

“I-I love you too, Agnetha.” Her mouth was a little agape. She looked almost terrified. And then it dawned on me. The last time I told her I love her, she was completely asleep. I felt my heart begin to fill. I was so happy in this moment, on the ground again safe and sound, and with the confirmation that the woman of my dreams really loved me. 

I don’t think there is anything else I could have asked for. 

 

FRIDA’S POINT OF VIEW: 

Agnetha told me she loved me. I mean, I love her, and I’ve always believed (or wanted to believe) she loved me too. But this confirmation, so effortlessly from her lips, had my heart feeling like the most euphoric song ever written. I didn’t care if anyone on earth saw us then, I leaned forward and tried to put everything I felt into a kiss. 

I put every moment I’d spent with her, every song I’d ever sung, and every feeling I’d had for her in this kiss. Our lips were plump and slightly by the time we were done.   
The sign to take off our seat belts turned on. My legs felt like jello (not just from not walking). I felt high with love. I could’ve been anywhere in the world with her, as long as she was by my side. 

I grabbed her hand, wordlessly, and we got off the plane. It was cold but not as cold as Stockholm. Never as cold as Stockholm. 

Agnetha looked like she was glowing, even cuter with her cold little red nose. We would be taking a car to the ski lodge we would be staying at. We kept this as down low as possible, not being with the boys helped. Luckily, we had not garnered any attention yet and hopefully wouldn’t any time soon. 

The entire car ride Agnetha and I held hands. We didn’t need to talk at all. We were so at peace words were not needed. The scenes of the incredibly giant mountains were breathtaking. The sun would hit certain sections of snow-covered Alps and made it as though they were glowing. I’ve always loved nature, but this was absolutely spectacular. Zermatt was like something out of my dreams. I’m happy I’d taken Benny’s suggestion to come here. 

Eventually, we reached the ski lodge, the hour was getting late, and we planned to ski tomorrow (or try to ski for that matter). Our stuff was put inside, and we entered the back way just in case. We made it up to our room with no issues and even ordered a bottle of champagne to celebrate the beginning of what I knew was going to be one of the best vacations of my life. 

Both of us were sitting on the best, lounging while drinking champagne. 

“You, Agnetha, I don’t want to be without anyone except you ever.” 

“Oh, Frida,” she replied, embracing my face with her hands before she pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. Oh, her lips we so so soft “I don’t want to be apart from you. You are all I have ever wanted, or dreamed about even. You’re too good for me.”

I couldn’t find the words to reply so I took one last sip from my champagne glass and kissed her in return. The kiss was absolutely electric, the champagne going to both of our heads now. It was going to be an interesting night… 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please leave comments and kudos. They help motivate me so much!! <3


	7. I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night of vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly PWP. Will get to some real fluff and fun next chapter. <3

The was getting long and I was getting wet. Agnetha was kissing me now, all tongues and passion as she ran her hands down my body. We weren’t even drunk, I mean we were a little buzzed, but nothing serious. Agnetha was taking the reins. I was in one way shocked, and also burning with desire. I squeezing my thighs together, trying but failing to stop my pussy from throbbing with need. I can’t think of a time someone has touched me like this, I normally took charge. 

This time I didn’t want to. Her lips on me felt too good to even protest. I left her to do what she wanted. The glasses of champagne were set aside some time ago and Agnetha had pushed me back onto my elbow, kissing me as if it was the last she’d ever give. We only stopped to breathe. Her hands were going through my hair, her fingers brushing across my scalp giving me full body goosebumps. 

She pulled back away from me, Agnetha’s normally full lips were plumper from the kiss. My own lips were hypersensitive now. All I wanted now was for her to touch me, anywhere at all. And she did. I felt her fingers pulling at the hem of my blouse, pulling it over my head. She moved back up to my chest and kissed my breasts through my bra, lightly nipping my nipples through the fabric. I groaned almost silently, my fingers now clasping the sheets. She reached behind me and undid my bra before lavishing my breasts once again with her mouth. She took each nipple into her mouth one by one, licking them before blowing cool air onto them, making them harden against the sensation. I moaned out loud now. I felt her nip the underside of my breast now. I arched my back in response. I could feel her long blonde hair tickling my stomach. 

“Oh, Agnetha, I want you so fucking bad,” I moaned, curling one hand into her hair and tweaking my own nipples with the other as she began her path down my body, kissing me always. 

She was at my pants now, and unceremoniously unbuttoned my trousers before pulling them off in tandem with my panties. I felt the cold air touching my pussy, only increasing my sensitivity and heat. Her face was at my mons now, her innocent looking face between my legs. While maintaining eye contact she began to lick my pussy, as much as I wanted to look at her face, my eyes fell shut on their own accord as I felt her tongue against my engorged clit. I could feel my own wetness dripping from me. My entire body seemed to vibrate with pleasure. I felt her fingers teasing the inside of my thighs, coaxing my legs even farther apart. 

One of her hands held my hips in place while the other drew lazy circles around the opening of my pussy. I tried to buck my hips a little but didn’t make much progress. I felt her smile against me. I could feel heat start to build up in my core, like a wire being pulled tighter and tighter. I felt her slip two fingers into my core. I let out something almost like a growl and could no longer hold back my moans. I let her know I loved what she was doing me. I could feel my mind starting to drift and the pleasure beginning to take over. I wouldn’t last much longer. Agnetha continued to eat me out while pumping her fingers in and out of me at a fast and consistent rhythm, her fingers hitting the sensitive area inside of me. 

“Fuck, Agnetha,” I breathed out. 

“Come for me darling,” Agnetha said, with a curl of her fingers. She didn’t have to ask twice. I came undone and felt my vagina clamp around her fingers. My vision went white and I arched my back, grasping the pillow beneath my head as I was overtaken with pleasure. 

Once I started to come down I felt Agnetha’s fingers leave my center, and she placed kisses on both of my hip bones before she came back up an placed a kiss onto my lips. I could taste myself on her lips. After a few moments, she looked back at to me. My eyes were heavy-lidded with pleasure, my body still extremely sensitive to the touch, and I lazily ran my hair through Agnetha’s hair as we continued to embrace one another. 

After a while, Agnetha pulled back once more. Her pupils were shot, wide and black with desire. It was then that I realized she was still fully dressed. I pushed her forward a bit. 

“Now we must do something about this, this is outrageous.” I started to strip off her clothes as quickly as I could, throwing each article of clothing onto the floor without a single care in the world. I undid the buttons of her blue jeans and slid a hand into her panties. She was so wet she had soaked through them. 

“Oh no you don’t,” she said with a wicked smile, pushing me back down into the bed. I didn’t know where this sudden dominant streak was coming from, but I was loving it. 

I watched her as she began to strip the last remaining articles of clothing from her body. Her body was all curves, her body seeming to be so much softer than my own. Untouched by the roughness of existence. She was completely nude now and was on her hands and knees above me. Her hair created a curtain around her faces as she lowered herself to kiss the side of my face before kissing her way to my lips and then neck once again. 

“Frida,” she said in a more serious tone, “I’m going to sit on your face, I mean if that’s okay.” While I was happy she did ask, I was kind of speechless. Just nodded yes and watched as her thighs slowly scooted up the upper part of my body until her pussy was hovering over my face. I look up at her, and she was looking down at me. I watch her swish her bands out of her eyes, and her hands pink and pull at her own sensitive nipples. “You ready,” she asked, her face flushed with arousal. 

“Mhm,” I managed to get out. I grasped her hips with my hands and helped lower her down, positioning her so I had perfect access to her cunt. She tasted like honey and dew. I couldn’t get enough of her, even when she began to try and grind her hip into my face. I let her go wild, listening to her practical screams of pleasure as I edged her back and forth on the precipice of orgasm. 

Sometimes, being on the bottom is the most powerful place you can be. I continued to let her ride my face, watching her breasts swing back and forth as she grasped the top of the bed's headboard. I could tell she was getting close, and as soon as she was about to cum I’d pull away, causing her to groan loudly in frustration. Her wetness was soaking my face now, and I could hear her start to whine. 

“Frida, please, please let me come now. I’ll do anything.” I knew she meant it, and I moved my mouth back over her clit, sucking on it with just the right amount of pressure to send her over the edge. She came with a small gust of wetness which I caught with my mouth, lapping up every drop. 

After coming down from her orgasm she got off of my face, allowing for some fresh air, and so she could kiss me, licking up any of her remaining juices from my face and lips. Both of us were completely spent by the end of it. Sleep didn’t wait. 

“I love you, Frida,” Agnetha said lazily, her eyes falling shut.   
“I love you too,” I said, planting one final kiss to her cheek before surrendering to sleep. 

"Jag är så lycklig, älskling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Jag är så lycklig, älskling."
> 
> "I am so lucky, darling."


	8. Snow and Champagne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frida learns to ski. Also champagne in the hot tub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta. All errors are mine.

I woke up with Agnetha wrapped around me and still gently sleeping. Her hair was so soft and she looked so sweet. I didn’t want to wake her, but if we were going to do the stuff we had planned I’d have to wake her. I started to comb her long blonde hair with my fingers, trying to gently wake her. It wasn’t really working, the sometimes obnoxiously heavy sleeper she is, so I started to sing a little. Little folk songs I’d learned as a child. 

“You know, Frida, I was pretending to be asleep,” she grinned at me her wicked little grin. Everyone thinks she’s so sweet. No one knows how much spice Agnetha really has. 

“Mhm, sure you were, doll. We’ve got a lot to do today.” I stretched my arms over my head, I got goosebumps from the cold air touching my skin. Felt like my nipples turned into diamonds for a second. If we were going to ski we’d need to be warm. 

We had some coffee and spent the early morning in the little village of Zermatt getting myself skiing clothes (Agnetha already had her own, and skis as well) and some nice fitted ski boots and skis. I got red ski pants and a white/red ski jacket. And Agnetha reminded me to wear foundation when we got onto the mountain so I wouldn’t get a sunburn. I’d probably never think to do it if she hadn’t of told me. 

By around mid-morning, we made it to the mountain. I admit I was a little nervous now. Afraid to bust my ass. 

“It’s okay if you fall,” Agnetha said with a smile, “It won’t really hurt, I promise, It’s snow.” 

I was not convinced. 

“Go ahead and put the boots into your skis, and I’ll help you get up the kitty hill so we can practice.” 

Easier said than done.  
I clicked the skis boots into their slots and tried to take my first step. 

MISTAKE

I proceeded to do a slip in the snow, and I’m flexible, but fuck did it hurt. But I would not be stopped. Agnetha glided over to me and gave me hand, helping me get out the split before I fell. 

“Don’t try and walk like normal. Kind of just dig your skis in and push forward. I’ll hold your hand if you want. You won’t really need your poles.” 

I was making slow but steady progress. Agnetha got me onto the little transport that would get me to the top of the kitty hill. I fell off, again, at the top of the transport and I tried to suppress laughed, especially after I saw children zoom past me and down the hill. 

~~~~

We spent the rest the majority of the rest of the day keeping me from falling. I both really loved and really hated skiing. There was something so exhilarating about going downhill and so funny yet infuriating when you’d fall. Agnetha was having fun helping me and even more, fun to watch me fall as well. She left me to go do a couple runs on the large hills, but by then I could practice on my own. 

We were back together now and both of us were exhausted. And cold for that matter. We made it back to the hotel without much issue and decided to go the hot tub that was on the balcony of the suite we were staying in. I quickly learned that one of the best feelings is hot water in the cold, especially after being in the cold for so long. It was melting all of my soreness from the exercise away. 

I got in the hot tub and Agnetha joined me. It was night now, but the water, steam, fresh air, and the sights me feel more alive than ever. Having Agnetha with me at that moment was pure bliss. She was sitting close to my side, her arms wrapped around me. We had opened a bottle of champagne and were drinking it slowly, savoring it in the moment. 

Her skin was so soft against mine the water. She seemed to almost flow against the soft light shining from inside the suit. I look at her for a long while, silently.   
“You know, Frida, I love you more than anything.” Her eyes were like ice then, but her pupils were large from the low light which made her look very innocent in a way. 

“I know you do, and I love you too,” I said, moving my head over to press a gentle and chaste kiss onto her plump lips. 

AGNETHA’S POINT OF VIEW: 

Frida is exceptionally gorgeous tonight. After spending the entire day with her on the mountain I was exhausted. I loved it but yet again I was ready to lay down by midday. Frida looked like she was having so much fun, and she was filling me with so much love. Every minute with her was bliss. 

Her hair was pulled up into a loose bun and she had taken off her makeup for the night. She looked radiant. He mix of cold and heat created a soft blush on her cheeks. I moved my hand along her side, feeling her skin beneath the water. I took a sip of my champagne. 

My hair was down and swirling in the water a little bit. The bubbles in the water were taking away all the anxiety from the day. I felt as though I was at home, and it was even more comforting to know that home now felt like Frida. 

“Agnetha, why do you love me?” Frida’s face suddenly had a kind of forlorn sad look. 

I looked back at her, a little surprised. 

“Frida, don’t be silly. You’re everything to me. You’re beautiful, you’re talented beyond comprehension, and you have a heart of gold. Nothing less than that to me, darling.” 

She smiled at me a little. Her eyes still poignant. Frida was so prone to the small moods, something she carried over all the way from childhood. 

Frida leaned into me, huffing me into her chest and tucking her nose into my shoulder. I could feel a sniffle, was she crying? 

“Baby, are you okay,” I asked even more concerned now. 

“Yes, yes I am. I love you so much. I just don’t know how to handle it sometimes.” 

I love her crazy ass, and I can’t complain because she deals with me. And with her history, sentimentality from her wasn’t unheard of no matter how she pretends to be tough. I grabbed her hand and stroked her back, letting her calm down for a second before pulling back to look her in the eyes. 

Her eyes will still a little watery, but she looked happy. And I felt my heart melt looking at her like this. 

I placed a kiss to her lips, gentle but searching. 

Things were just beginning for us, and I couldn’t have been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please leave kudos and comments. They help and inspire me to write more content. I do this for you guys :D


	9. (nothing at all that can keep us apart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Frida and Agnetha have some quality morning time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being away so long. <3

AGNETHA’S POINT OF VIEW:

I woke up sometime in the early hours of the morning, soft winter light bleeding through the blinds. It was far too early and I had intentions to go right back to sleep. That is until I saw Frida. 

She was curled up facing me. The soft warm light from the binds was falling gently over her face and resting body. Little wisps of red hair were covering her face. She looked so gentle like this, the only movement from her being her gentle breathing. She was so wild, so vivacious, and always being herself. And when she slept she seemed to really be at peace. I fell more in love with her right then, and I didn’t even think that was possible. 

I felt so warm and sleepy. I reached out my hands and gently brushes her hair from her face. When I did that, her nose moved a little. It must have tickled her. I couldn’t hold back my smile then. I leaned forward and barely brushed my lips to hers, not wanting to wake her. Now, I could feel sleep calling to me once more. I fell asleep thinking of Frida, and I couldn’t be happier. 

-

We were on stage. All of us. Benny, Björn, Frida, and I. I couldn’t see, the lights were so bright. I could feel my heart about to thump out my chest. Was I supposed to be singing? Where am I? The music is so loud. I looked to my left, trying to see Frida. She’d know what was going on. 

I dropped the microphone that was in my hand. 

I saw Frida, in her little fox dress, bending over the piano to giving Benny a kiss. My mouth fell open, I was in complete shock. I could feel sobs beginning to develop in the back of my throat. 

She couldn’t be doing this. I mean, I’d known they were always friends. But… I felt like my heart was going to stop beating. I was overcome with a panic attack. The music had stopped now completely, I could hear the audience begin to boo, and I watched as Björn approached me with a look of concern on his face. I felt like I was going to pass out. 

“Honey, honey, are you okay?!” He was shaking me. 

-Somethings wrong got a feeling like I don’t belong, as if I came from outer space, out of place.-

The last thing I remembered my eyes were rolling into my head and I collapsed onto the stage. 

-

“Honey, honey, wake up? Are you alright?!”

My eyes snapped open wide, I shot straight up, and I took in a huge gulp of air. 

It was just a dream. Just a dream. My heart was still racing but I was so relieved that I was awake. I could feel Frida’s hands on my shoulders and I looked up and saw her face scrunched up into a look of concern. I could feel her hands softly caressing my face, guiding my eyes up to her own. 

“Agnetha, look at me. You were having a nightmare. It’s okay now, love, calm down.” She was being so gentle with me. I could feel my eyes fill with tears, and I gave a little hiccup. My face twisted up into a look of pain. I began to sob quietly. 

“Oh, Frida, it felt so real.” I leaned into her arms, resting my head against her arm. I could feel her hands gently stroking my back in a comforting motion. 

“Shh, shh, it’s over now. You were having a fit in your sleep. You were breathing strangely.” 

“Oh, baby, I had to worst dream ever.” I moved my head up now and looked her in the eyes. I wiped away my own tears. “I dreamt that you were with Benny and that the two of you were in love with each other. And, and- I was on stage and I couldn’t remember anything. I passed out and then woke up. It all felt so real though.” 

Frida places a kiss to my forehead. She was being so gentle with me, no one had ever been this kind and understanding. Most of the people I’d ever been within the past could never understand why I have nightmares, or why I’m afraid of planes, or why sometimes I just get struck with fear. 

But she knew. And she didn’t care. Frida loved me more than my fear hated me. And I knew it. My mind was just playing tricks on me.

“You know, Ana, that I don’t like men at all. And of all men, Benny? Seriously? As gay as he is and with that awful beard to hide his double chin?.” 

I couldn’t hold back my laugh from this. She was right. 

“Yeah, and drop dead in love with Björn too. I’m so crazy sometimes.” She was laughing with me now too. Her smile and laughter were completely infectious. We were holding each other, shaking with laughter now. 

“Yes, and Björn is even gayer,” I said, flopping back down onto the bed and stretching my arms and legs out, breathing in the air after laughing so hard. 

She flopped down beside me. Both of us gasping for air. 

“You know, you’re the cutest when you’re all red and blushing,” Frida said, holding my chin with her hand, tilting my head to the side so that she could get a better look at my cheeks, now even more red from the statement. 

“Oh, like you never blush Frida,” I said, jumping up quickly to straddle her hips, and then beginning to assault her with a myriad of tickles. I was gonna get her back for that, tickle her until she was red in the cheeks too. 

FRIDA’S POINT OF VIEW: 

Agnetha knew all of my weak spots. The weak spots in my heart and body. She knew exactly where to tickle me, and I knew she was getting her revenge after I mentioned how deep she blushes, her pale skin not able to hide it at all. 

I was pushing back against her, trying to stop her hands from tickling my belly, where I was the most sensitive. It was all in good fun though, feeling her against me in any way was well worth it, even if it made me cry with laughter. 

After a few moments of Agnetha tickling the living hell out of me, Agnetha stopped and gave me an absolutely devious grin and said, “You should look your own face now Frida, you’re even redder than me.” 

I believed her and looked in the mirror. She was right, I was blushing hard. And I could still see the little tear streaks from where I was laughing so hard I started to cry. 

I couldn’t believe that just thirty minutes ago Agnetha was having a panic attack from one of the night terrors she often had, more often than she’d ever like. It was hard to admit, but after her last tour with the band, she’d grown a kind of stage fright. It was completely ironic because I’ve always felt the most comfortable on stage, I felt the freest when I was dancing, and when people were watching me do it. Making it more ironic that people always screamed for Agnetha the loudest (something that I would never admit to out loud). I wasn’t the only one who could feel her passionate heart… little did other people know that Agnetha was as stubborn as could be. And swore like a sailor when she was with close friends. But then again, the paradox of it all. The fame, the love the drama. We are bonded by it forever. I knew it would never leave us for as long as we lived. We had to live in the moment now, our dreams of the future already here. In fact, more than any of us in ABBA could have ever thought.   
You know. I am smarter than I look. 

Agnetha had finally flopped down beside me in the bed. It was probably 10 AM by now and we hadn’t gotten a single thing done. I mean, we were always so busy when we were in the studio. This free time felt like heaven.

“Sometimes you get so lost in thought Frida,” said Agnetha gently brushing my hair behind my ear. “Sometimes you look so far away.” 

“But I’m not darling, I’m right here with you.” I placed a kiss on her lips, a little longer but just as gentle. I wanted to make sure she knew that I loved her for all that she was. And I knew she felt the same way about me. We didn’t have to exchange words when everything felt so right, so free. 

“I think we were always meant to each other. Even our voices combine together perfectly,” I said, with a hint of a smile on my lips. I was lost in Agnetha and it was absolutely amazing. 

“Fire and ice, baby,” Agnetha said with a grin. She knew I loved that song by Pat Benatar. 

There was an entire day ahead of us now. 

\- You thrill me, you delight me, you please me, you excite me, you’re something I’d been pleading for. I love you, I adore, I lay my life before you. I’ll have you want me more and more. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments if you liked this! They inspire me to write more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and tell me what you think! <3


End file.
